swatkatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Felina Feral
Lieutenant Felina Feral (Born 1947) is Ulysses Feral's niece who at some point in the future, helping with Lieutenant Commander Steel until season three: Lieutenant Commander Steel returns.She quit the force in season three episode twelfth she joined to her father's force after what he did to her uncle murder of his brother Coy and Sheriff Bernsdorf's Ex Wife. Much to the dismay of her uncle, Felina Feral followed Ulysses' footsteps to become an Enforcer in Megakat City. Rising to the rank of lieutenant she soon proved her worth, diving into whatever situation that may arise with guns blazing. More the type to shoot first and ask questions later Felina's sense of survival and preservation has somewhat been diminished as she embraces action and adventure. Often stated as the best officer on the force Felina does not disappoint. Expert pilot and marksman to the fullest Felina more often than not gets the job done, even though it may not be by a method approved of by Commander Feral. Her only drawbacks are in fact those characteristics that make her unique. Her headstrong attitude has more than once gotten her into trouble, and her overconfidence in certain situations has nearly led to her downfall. Nevertheless, Felina gets back on her feet and back into the action regardless of whatever odds are stacked against her. Unlike her uncle, she trusts and respects the SWAT Kats. Season Three: Her Father Megakat State Police Colonel Grant Feral is Commander Feral's Lookalike Twin Brother who working State Police in her former home: the captial called: Kittyton.she had twin sister: Felicia a Commander Feral's Color Fur,Eyes and Hair.even she had a Identical Cousin Samantha Kittle is her mother's twin brother's daughter.she is daugther of Megakat State Police Colonel Grant Feral & Angelique Kittle-Feral and Sister of Jeff Feral & Coy Feral. she joined the SWAT Kats in TV Movie Season 3:The Return of SWAT Kats.she think Kiki Bernsdorf the daughter of Sheriff Maxmillian "Max" Bernsdorf of Kittyton City who hates Commander Feral's Violent Power Hungry. Occupation Lieutenant of Enforcer (Season 2 - Season 3 Episode 12) Lieutenant of State Police (Season 3 Episode 12-Season 6) Notes *She is voiced by Lori Alan in the original English version season two & Nicole Sullivan in season three through season six and by''' '''Ikue Ōtani in the Japanese dub. *Felina would've had a starring role in the season three the third episode "Succubus!" (also known as "The Curse of Kataluna"), a season three episode that was completed. In this, she would've investigated a rash of deaths in Megakat City in which male victims turned up dessicated and drained of life. While patrolling one night, she would've happened upon two gargoyle-like creatures attempting to abduct a construction foreman at Skycor Towers, and fight the monsters with the assistance of T-Bone. She witnessed her uncle gradually age into an old man the longer he dated wealthy heiress Katrina Moorkroft. She and Callie Briggs would've sought the help of Dr. Abby Sinian, who reveals Katrina is actually a succubus draining Feral's lifeforce like the other victims, with the gargoyle creatures serving as the succubus' minions. While spying on her uncle and Katrina at Moorkroft Manor, Felina is captured by Katrina's servants Otto and Laszlo, but rescued by the SWAT Kats. With their help, she is able to save her uncle from the succubus' clutches. Category:Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Feral Family Category:Former Enforcer (Season 3 Episode 12-Season 6) Category:Megakat State Police